


Not like this

by primaveracerezos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Auror Training, Enemies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primaveracerezos/pseuds/primaveracerezos
Summary: During Auror training, Harry lets Malfoy make a mistake.





	Not like this

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drarryland 2019 and the prompt: “Never interrupt your enemy when he is making a mistake.”-Napoleon - Drarry + Enemies as Lovers - Minimum: 403 words - Maximum: 873 
> 
> Thank you to [Kas](www.chesire-kas.tumblr.com) for the fantastic chopping help and beta.

Harry can hear the floorboards creak under his boots. He flicks his hand, thinking, “ _Silencio_ ,” and sees Malfoy against a wall, wand drawn. They’re both sweating from dodging curses in the last simulation, where the air had sparked and incantations were bellowed. This place seems too quiet, in comparison. The only light filters in between the boards over the windows.  
  
They’re to find the bedroom containing the safe, extract whatever’s inside, and get out. Of course, it’s never that simple in these simulations. Robards designs them after actual missions, complete with all sorts of nasty surprises.  
  
Malfoy starts up the stairs. Harry follows, walking backward and keeping his eyes on the doorways below. Everything in this place is so still; it makes Harry’s skin crawl.  
  
They reach the second floor and creep along the narrow hallway. The three doors are closed. Almost in unison, Harry and Malfoy silently light the tips of their wands. Harry casts an _homenum revelio_. No shapes appear behind the doors. Malfoy’s brows furrow. He gestures toward one of the doors and points at himself. Harry nods and waves toward another.  
  
Harry’s door opens with a quiet click as he hears Malfoy whisper, “ _Alohomora_.” He smirks; Malfoy hasn’t mastered wordless magic, but Harry can cast without words or wand. It’s been the subject of many arguments between them and it’s sure it will come up after this session. Harry’s just planning how to emphasize the importance of silent spells when a shadow flickers in his peripheral.  
  
Immediately, Harry’s focuses his attention on the movement. Nothing is shifting now, but the shadow was on the far wall. He thinks, “ _Finite incantatum_ ,” and a door appears, barely tall enough to walk through. Harry feels his heart speed up. It must lead to the other bedroom -- there must have been someone in this room when he walked in. And he was distracted, thinking of Malfoy’s stupid inability to cast wordless. The thought makes Harry seethe. He buries the anger as he walks into the hallway.  
  
Malfoy stands with his wand raised to the last bedroom door.  
  
Harry thinks about stopping Malfoy. He knows there’s someone -- or something -- in the room. He knows it’s a trap. But part of him, a nasty piece still stuck on his hatred of Malfoy, wants to see Malfoy fail. So Harry nods, and Malfoy spits in his annoying whisper, “ _Alohomora_.”  
  
The explosion is instantaneous. Harry is blown backward as the walls dissolve into the Auror training room. Malfoy is on his back a few meters from where he had been standing, a deep cut on his cheek.  
  
Robards appears through the door. “Well, the explosion destroyed the safe, which had a child inside, so I think it’s fair to say you’ve failed that simulation.”  
  
They’re both silent.  
  
“Potter, you saw the door, yeah?”  
  
Harry steels himself and says, “Yes, sir.”  
  
“And the shadow?”  
  
He only hesitates for a second. “Yes, sir.”  
  
“And you didn’t tell your partner it went into the last room?”  
  
Harry tries to think of an excuse. “I didn’t have time to--to explain, sir.”  
  
But now Malfoy’s looking at him. “You knew there was a trap?”  
  
“No! I just saw--”  
  
“You _knew there was a trap_ and you didn’t stop me?”  
  
“I just told you--”  
  
Robards clears his throat. “I’m done with this for today. Be back here tomorrow at eight. You’ll do two extra sims to make up for this mess.” He strides from the room and Harry wishes he would stay.  
  
As soon as the door shuts, Malfoy is on him, his fingers bunched in Harry’s robes. “You fucking _idiot_. In case you hadn’t noticed, we’re _partners_ , which means we _both_ failed that sim!”  
  
Harry shoves his hands against Malfoy’s shoulders but Malfoy doesn’t move. “I don’t owe you anything.”  
  
Malfoy grabs Harry’s wrists and slams him against the wall. “You’re such a prick, Potter.”  
  
Harry doesn’t know what to say. Not because Malfoy’s words were insightful, but because he’s acutely aware that he can feel Malfoy’s chest rising and falling against his own, each of Malfoy’s heavy breaths blowing across his own mouth. He can see the cut on Malfoy’s face stopped bleeding. And he sees it when Malfoy’s eyes flick to his mouth.  
  
Harry doesn’t give himself time to think. He closes the remaining inch between them, slamming his lips into Malfoy’s. They’re kissing, but it feels more like fighting than any kiss Harry’s ever had. Malfoy bites his lip and Harry growls. He sucks Malfoy’s tongue into his mouth and Malfoy lets their arms drop with a groan. Malfoy presses his hips to Harry’s. Harry gasps and they’re moving together, Malfoy’s fingers in Harry’s hair and Harry’s hands sliding up Malfoy’s shirt. He drags his fingernails roughly down Malfoy’s back. Malfoy answers by sucking hard on Harry’s neck and Harry can’t help the moan that pours from him. He slips a hand into the back of Malfoy’s trousers, grinding their hips together. Their mouths collide again, hot and sweet, then Malfoy backs away like he’s been burned.  
  
Harry’s hand slips from Malfoy’s skin and he meets the grey eyes. “What’s wrong?”  
  
Malfoy is still panting as he backs toward the exit. He shakes his head. “Not like this.”  
  
“Not like--?” But Malfoy is gone.


End file.
